Friendship with Dudley Dursley
by clockwork-fayz
Summary: Years later, when Harry Potter has his own children he runs into his cousin Dudley Dursley, whom he hasn't seen since he was 16.9. Now Dudley has his own children, and when his oldest boy gets a Hogwarts letter, he must look to Harry's help to him adjust to the fact his son is now what Petunia and Vernon would call "freaks"
1. The Reunion

**This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! I'm planning on adding more chapters, depending on what you guys think!**

Harry Potter was waiting for his wife and boys to get done shopping. The Potter family was going on a vacation to the Caribbean in a couple days, and Ginny insisted the boys needed new clothes for it. His youngest child, Lily, was getting inpatient, so he took her outside to wait. Harry was watching the four- year-old play with some ants when he heard a someone call his name.

"Harry? " Harry spun around and was shocked to see who was speaking to him.

_"Dudley?" _

He could insanely recognized his cousin. Dudley still had the same blond hair, and was still fairly large, though it was more muscle. With him was a petite woman with long black hair and two boys. One boy looked a year older than Lily, the other a few years younger. Harry was about ready to say something when his Aunt Petunia walked out of the store next door.

"Dudley dear will you hold these ba-" Petunia dropped he bags onto the sidewalk and let out somewhat of a screech.

"Hello Aunt Petunia..." But Petunia didn't answer back. In fact she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at the little red haired girl peeking out from behind her dad.

Dudley cleared his throat and said, "Uhm, Katherine this is my cousin Harry..." Her eyes lit up with recognition, for Dudley must have told her of Harry, "and these are my, uhm, boys Jack and Perry". Just then Ginny walked out of the store with the two boys. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the somewhat awkward situation.

Harry then said confidently, "It's nice to meet you! Ginny, kids, this is my cousin Dudley and his family and my Aunt Petunia" He then gestured to his family, "This is my wife Ginny, and my kids James, Albus, and Lily."

"Lily" Aunt Petunia said almost inaudibly. She was still in shock to see Harry again, but even more in shock to the little red-haired girl who so closely resembled the sister she lost.

"We have to get going" said Katherine, "but I'm sure you and Dudley would love to catch up sometime Harry!"

"Yea," said Dudley, "I mean if you want to Harry. We can get lunch sometime or something..."

"I'd love that Dudley, here's our phone number"


	2. Diagon Alley

After their reunion, Harry and Dudley would meet up a couple times a year. It was always slightly awkward between them, even though Dudley expressed his apologies many times for how he acted as a boy. Harry would bring the children to the Dursley household for play dates. The kids were strictly forbidden to show the Dursley boys any sort of magic whatsoever, and Harry made sure to keep a close eye on them. Usually the wives set up the dates, so Harry was surprised when he received a call from Dudley one afternoon. Albus and James had just received their Hogwarts supplies lists and were comparing: James was going to be a third year, while Al a second.

"Harry..." Dudley's voice was shaking.

"Dudley? Is everything alright?"

"It's Jack. He got one of those Hogwarts letter things..."

"What?!"

"A man came and said that he was...he was one of your folk..."

"Jack's a wizard?" Harry let it sink in what he had just heard. Dudley's kid was a wizard? Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia won't be happy that their grandchild was one of those "freaks". Harry decided that he should be supportive. "Dudley, that's fantastic!"

"But mum and dad won't be-"

"Dudley worry about what they will think, this is your son and your son is going to be a wizard no matter what. Tell you what, we are heading to Diagon Alley Saturday, it's where the wizards buy their school supplies, and I can tell you more about Hogwarts. My friend Hermione will be there and she can talk to Jack, she was a muggle-born like him."

Dudley agreed to meet that Saturday in London. Later that night when Harry talked to Hermione, she said it wasn't that big of a surprise that Jack was a wizard, since magic did run on one side of his family.

When Dudley saw Diagon Alley for the first time, his eyes lit up. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione and Ron were waiting in front of Gringotts. Harry helped exchange some money for galleons and they set off to purchase their supplies. Along the way, Harry explained as much he could to Jack and Dudley about Hogwarts.

"I'm sure the wizarding official explained most of the school for you, but I'll try to fill in the rest. We need to pick up some robes for you Jack, and your spell books. You'll need a couple of odds and ends like a cauldron, some scales..."

Jack looked in the window of the quidditch supply store. "Whoa what is that broom for? Do you...do you fly on it?!"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, that's for the sport of quidditch, I'll have James explain it to you."

James then drug Jack into the store and started a long and detailed explanation of his favorite game. Harry turned to Dudley. "So how did Uncle Vernon take the news?"

"Err, well Dad hasn't spoken to me since I told 'em. Mum called me, but avoided the subject when I tried to bring it up..."

"They'll get over Dudley. Or not, Come on! Let's grab Jack and head to Ollivander's to get his wand, and then we'll go to my brother-in-law's shop!"

Jack received a 10-inch elm wand with unicorn hair. They then set off to Weasley's Wizard Whizzes. "Hey George!" called Harry, "You remember my cousin Dudley, don't you?"

George Weasley looked at him and laughed, "Oh yes! The fat one my brother and I fed one of our experimental candies! Which was it again?"

Dudley didn't look to keen to see George, "You grew my tongue 10x it's normal size..."

George chuckled," Oh yes! Tongue Toffees! My brother thought of that, rest his soul... if you'd like one they're over there by the puking pastilles!" And off he went.

After all the children were loaded up with goodies from Uncle George, Harry turned to Jack. "Alright my boy, as a gift to becoming the newest wizard in the family, I'm going to buy you your first owl."

Jack left Diagon Alley with a car full of school supplies and a beautiful brown horned owl. Everyone agreed to meet at Kings Cross Station on the first of September.


	3. Kings Cross Station

"We are supposed to run into a wall?!"

Jack didn't seem convinced that Platform 9 3/4 was through a barrier. Dudley, Katherine, Perry, and surprisingly Aunt Petunia had come to see him off. Aunt Petunia hadn't said a word to the Potters except a quiet compliment to Lily about her dress.

"Harry dear," said Ginny, "How about James and Albus can go first to show them how it's done. Lil and I will follow them."

"Fantastic idea! James, Al, wait for us on the other side!" The two boys took a running start, one after another, and disappeared through the barrier. Jack's eyes went wide as they vanished. Ginny and Lily went next, looking as if they ran straight through a wall.

"See Jack, not so hard!" Harry said, "Why don't you and your mum go next?" Jack hugged his Grandma goodbye, for she refused to go onto the platform, and grabbed his luggage cart. Katherine gave her son an encouraging smile and took hold of him. They both held tight and broke out into a run and ran into the seemingly solid wall. Dudley flinched as his wife and son went through.

"Ok Dudley, time for you and Perry! I'll be right after you!"

"And you swear that we won't crash into it?"

"You saw the others, they went through fine! Besides, I _have_ ran into in before, and it didn't hurt _that_ bad!"

This didn't reassure Dudley too much, but he reached for his youngest son's hand anyways. He flinched when they should of made impact, but no crash came. When he opened his eyes they were on the platform, surrounded by wizards. Harry came through quickly after. They spotted the rest of the family chatting with Ron and Hermione.

Rose Weasley was attempting to comfort Jack. "I wouldn't worry about what house you are in, there's someone part of our clan in each of them in case you ever need help. I'm in Gryffindor with James, Al is in Slytherin, our cousin Molly is in Ravenclaw. We don't have any direct relatives in Hufflepuff at the moment, but maybe you'll be the first! They are all pretty nice."

"And don't worry," Hermione added in, "you won't be the only muggle-born. There will be others going through the same things you are."

Some more Weasleys came up to chat. At one point Harry overheard James and Fred Jr. telling Jack some "tips".

"Don't go within a mile radius the forest ever. You will be eaten alive by giant spiders. Don't insult ghosts or you'll be haunted by them the rest of your school career. We knew this one kid who..."

Harry decided to intervene, "Don't worry about those things, everything will be fine."

Jack looked up at him, "Are there really ghosts? And giant spiders?"

Harry smiled at him, "Yes but the ghosts are friendly. You just have to watch out for Peeves. He likes to pull pranks on first years. Now the giant spiders are not so friendly, but you won't run into them, I promise."

The train whistle sounded, meaning that it was time to board. Ginny turned to Albus and Rose and said, "Now guys you make sure Jack has a place to sit. Have him sit with you or find him some other first years."

The kids all hugged their parents goodbye. Lily, Hugo, and Perry all look wistfully at the train, wishing that they were going too. Ginny gave a stern warning to her boys, "You two better be on your best behavior, especially you James, if I get a letter saying that you and Fred put another dung bomb in Filch's office..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. No mischief. Though from what I've heard you and Dad weren't always on your best behavior... In fact Uncle Neville said-"

"That's beside the point James," said Harry, "now you better hurry or you'll be late. Share the Marauder's Map with your brother, stay out of trouble, and be safe" And both the boys gave their dad and mum a tight embrace.

Tears came to Katherine's eyes as she hugged Jack. "Write often Jackie, we love you so much!" And with that the kids gave their last goodbyes, and got onto the train.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Dudley asked. Harry smiled.

"Of course he will be. After all, he is related to the Potters."

Lily started pouting as the train pulled out of the station. " I wish I could go too!" Harry looked at his littlest child and couldn't help but relate to what she was feeling. There was part of him that wished he could go back to his first ever home. He only was able to come back once a year, when the remembrance ball happened. But he was happy where he was; he had a fantastic job as an auror, and a loving family. What more could he want?

"Only one more year Lil! It will fly by, I promise. Until then, you get one more year with me!"

Lily groaned as the Potters and the Dursleys left the platform.


	4. Letters

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I'm a Hufflepuff! That's the house with the badger and it's for the loyal ones. At first I was a little disappointed that I wasn't in a house with Al or James, but now I'm really happy! I've made friends with a boy name Renley, his mum was a wizard and dad was a muggle. Renley says that back in the day, Hufflepuff was a laughing stock, but not anymore! There's been a lot of recent famous witches and wizards from Hufflepuff! I'm proud to be part of this house._

_ I'm sorry I haven't written since I got here, it's been a busy week. Hogwarts is amazing though! When we got off the train, we followed this half-giant named Hargrid. He said he knew you dad! He also said that he gave you a pig's tail because you were rotten to Uncle Harry, but I told him you weren't like that anymore. The castle is huge! I've already gotten lost twice. And the classes are so cool! Even History of Magic is way more interesting than the stuff I learned at Boarding School. _

_ Did you know Uncle Harry is pretty much one of the most famous wizards ever? Apparently he defeated the most evil wizard that has ever lived. Rose has been filling me in on the History I don't know. It's actually really sad, all the people that died. Did you know that all of the Potters are named after people who died? James was named after his father and James's middle name is Sirius, after Harry's godfather. Albus Severus was the name of two of his headmasters, and Lily was his mother's name. I couldn't believe he lost so many people..._

_ Anyways I better go, I have a potions essay to write. Ten inches on the proper precautions made when making a potion. Tell Perry hello for me! Please feed give Hestia a snack (she loves blueberry , which is very odd for owls), and if you want to write back to me, tie it around her leg. Don't worry, she'll know what to do. _

_ Love,_

_ Jack_

_ Dear Mum Dad and Lily, _

_ I suppose you heard that Jack's in Hufflepuff? I was kind of hoping he would be in Slytherin, but he seems happy with his house. I have a lot of classes with Rosie and Dom this year, and one with Roxy. I'm already struggling with Transfiguration, but Rosie said she'll tutor me. _

_ I've been practicing for Quidditch tryouts. I think I'll try out for seeker like you Dad! Any suggestions? Scorp is going to try to out for chaser. I hope I make the team, but then I'd have to play against James! He'd kill me if I beat him. But of course I have to make the team first..._

_ James is already getting annoyed with Victoire being Head Girl. She keeps saying things to James and Freddy like "Now boys you know I love you, but I have to give you a detention. Just because I am your cousin doesn't mean you can get away with stuff like this". I find it funny, but that's probably because Victoire loves me. _

_ I'll write to you guys soon, I promise! Oh and can you send me some socks? I seem to have only packed one pair. _

_ Love,_

_Albus_

_Dear Mum,_

_ Whatever Victoire tells you is a lie. _

_Your Favorite Son,_

_James_


	5. Christmas Morning

Jack ran off of the train so he could find his parents and brother. It was Christmas vacation and Jack was bursting with excitement. He scanned the crowd until he found the familiar faces. "Mum! Dad! I have so much to tell you!"

Dudley chuckled, "You have all of Christmas break to tell us son, come on let's get out of here, it's a bit too crowded..."

"Ok!" Jack turned to shout to a young dark haired boy, "Bye Renley!"

Renley turned around and shouted back, "Bye Jack! Remember to buy me a present!" Jack laughed and turned to his family.

"Alright let's go! Did you know that the Potter's invited us over for the great Weasley Christmas Dinner?! Can we go?!"

"We'll talk about it, we might have dinner with Grandma Gelda"

Jack decided not to argue until they got home. He was very tired from the train ride home, and almost fell asleep in the car. When they got home Jack told them all about Hogwarts. He showed what he was learning in class and the games he was taught. He told them about all of his new friends, and how James and Fred were always pulling pranks and Victoire would get so mad. Lastly he told them what Rose said about the Great Hogwarts Battle, and Harry's part in it. Dudley seemed very surprised when Jack was telling him all of this. He didn't realize how famous and how brave his cousin really was. Jack finished his stories and fell asleep on the couch.

"WAKE UP JACK! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Jack woke up to Perry shouting this and jumping on his bed. Both the boys ran down the hall to their parents room to wake them up, then bolted down the stairs. A pile of presents were waiting for them. As soon as their parent's came down, the boys started ripping open presents. They were surprised to see the Potters had gotten them both gifts. Jack got a book about Quidditch and Perry got the Beadle and the Bard. Jack also got presents from his friends; a miniature broomstick that zipped around the room from Renley and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans from Zach.

"You see, Renley knows I wish I had my own broomstick, that's why he got me a little one. And all my roommates and I always play a game where we have to eat a random Bean. I wouldn't eat one, Per, I got a cockroach flavor once, couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for a week!"

Just then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came through the door. Dudley quickly grabbed all of the magic related gifts and shoved them behind the sofa. Uncle Vernon decided he would just ignore the fact that his grandson was a "freak" and just pretend that he was normal.

"Perry! Jackie! How are my two grandbabies!" Uncle Vernon boomed.

"Hi Grandpa, Hi Grandma!" the boys said simultaneously.

The kids showed their grandparent their new toys, excluding the wizarding stuff. At one point the miniature broom escaped from behind the sofa, and Jack had to chase it down before Uncle Vernon could see. He had to lock it in his room, because he couldn't figure out how to make it stop flying. Soon it was a quarter till noon. Jack turned to his father and asked, "Dad are we going to Christmas Dinner?"

Dudley looked at the clock and said, "Oh yeah, it's getting close for us to leave, it's been good to see you Mum and Dad."

Uncle Vernon questioned, "Yes, where did you say you were going to dinner at?"

"Just some friends Dad"

"I thought we were going to the Potters?" said Perry innocently. Poor Perry didn't know what he had done; his grandpa's face started to turn red.

"Well there is no point in lying," said Katherine, "We are going to the Potters. They were so generous to invite us to their Weasley Family Christmas. And they were so sweet to Jack, helping him get settled in at Hogwarts."

Saying the H-word was too much for Uncle Vernon. His face turned to an ugly purple color and he blew up. "NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO ONE OF _THOSE_ PEOPLE'S HOUSES FOR CHRISTMAS! IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT MY GRANDSON IS ANOMALY"

Jack fought back tears and said, "I'm going to the Potters no matter what, to be with "my people," and then he ran to his bedroom. Katherine and Perry followed. Dudley turned his father and firmly said,

"Get Out". Uncle Vernon started to say something, but Dudley cut him off, "No. You do not call my son an anomaly. My family and I are going to my cousin's house. Now get out of my house." Vernon stormed out, but Aunt Petunia stayed behind. She hesitated before she started to speak.

"I'm so sorry Dudders. I didn't want any of this to happen. You know I love Jackie, even though he's like...he's like my sister was." Dudley was quiet. She took a moment to start speaking again.

"Harry's daughter looks exactly like her. I couldn't believe it when I saw her. And then he said her name was Lily... I was awful to my sister, but I never stopped loving her. I was awful to Harry too, because he was a living reminder of her, of what happened."

"You can come with us. To the Potter's if you want. I'm sure he'd be ok with it."

Petunia smiled at him, "No it's too late for that. No apology would ever make up for the pain I've caused him. I'm going to go with your father, tell Jack that I love him. Have a Happy Christmas." And with that she was gone.

Dudley went and gathered his family and they loaded into the car. They went to go meet Harry so they could follow him to Godric's Hollow for Christmas Dinner.


	6. Wizard Christmas Dinner

"Welcome to the Weasley/Potter and Friends Family Christmas Dinner!"

Harry's house was on a lovely hill overlooking Godric's Hallow. It was not gigantic, but it still held the entire clan comfortably. That was a good thing, because there was a lot of people in the house. The entire Weasley family with their own families, plus others were invited like the Longbottoms and Luna's family.

"You're family is huge Uncle Harry!" Perry said.

Harry smiled, "It's wonderful, isn't it? They make up for all the years I didn't have one". Dudley shifted uncomfortably, knowing that that was partly his fault. Harry started introducing them to people randomly. "This is Teddy, my godson. He practically lives here. And this is Bill and his wife Fleur..." Most of the Weasley's knew how Dudley treated Harry as a boy, which made things awkward. Dudley was surprised how close Jack knew some of them.

"Hi Molly!"

"Hi Jack, how are you? Did you get your Defense Against The Dark paper done?"

"Uhm, working on it"

As she walked away Jack muttered to his Dad, "She's very concerned with homework. James calls her a stick in the mud". He proceeded to wave to people and tell his dad who they were, "That's Victoire, she's Headgirl. Over by Rose is Roxy and Dominique, all in the year above me. That's Lorcan and Lysander, they aren't related but are considered part of the family." Just then Fred ran up to Jack.

"Jack! My man! James and I need your help with something..." And he took him away down the stairs. Dudley wasn't sure what to do. Harry was talking to a man with dark hair nearby. Katherine had struck up a conversation with Ginny and some other ladies. Perry had went to play with Lily and Hugo. He seemed to be the only one who didn't fit in. Luckily, Molly Weasley came in and shouted,

"Dinner is ready!" Everybody got up and headed to a very large dining room. Dudley didn't know it but both the room and the table had been charmed to be bigger. Dudley and his family sat down at one end of the table near the Potters. Harry stood up to make a speech.

"What a wonderful Christmas dinner! Let's not waste too much time on words, but I do want to thank everybody for making the holiday a grand one! Eat up!" As he said these words, an explosion of confetti showered from above and then disappeared as it hit the table. Harry smiled at James and Fred. Not all their tricks were bad ones. The meal was delicious, and everybody took second and third helpings. The Dursleys were all surprised (except Jack) when the ugliest thing they've ever saw refilled their drinks.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said and continued to chat with Ron who was sitting beside him. Kreacher was a free elf (Hermione was high up at the ministry, and the first thing she did as head was make sure that all house elves were released) but he still stayed with the Potters.

After dinner was cleaned up, the entire family went into the living room to listen to songs on the radio, and tell stories of the old days. Dudley felt very left out; the rest of his family were enjoying listening to the tales the wizards had been through. The elders told stories to the children about Uncle Fred and George's legendary pranks, or of the daring things Teddy's parents had done. After the exciting tale of how Harry become a house Quidditch player at the young age of 11, Dudley got up and left the room. He opened the sliding door to the balcony and stood outside in the cold winter air. A few moments later he heard the door open, and out stepped Harry.

"Hey Dudley, why are you out here? It's much warmer inside"

Dudley was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm just trying to clear my head

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? I remember when I first went to Hogwarts, there was so much I didn't know about. I'm glad I had such great friends to help me through".

"Is it true? That you battled a dragon and a giant snake and spiders? Not that I don't believe that you did, I saw you battle those Dementer things..."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah I did do all those things, though they make it sound cooler than it really was". Both were quiet for a little while. Then Harry spoke up. "You know I used to live in this town when I was a baby. The house still stands down the street a little ways..."

"It's a lovely town" Dudley said awkwardly. The silence was deafening. There was so much that needed to be said between the two of them, but neither wanted to talk about it yet. Dudley knew he should express his apologies for all the things he did to Harry as a child, but he wasn't for sure how. He felt like he needed more time to think. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"Come on Big D, let's go inside where it's warm. I think there is a gingerbread cookies calling my name".

Dudley smiled and followed his cousin inside relieved.

Later as the Dursley's were driving home through Godric's Hallow, Jack yelled out, "Pull over!" He got out of the car and stared at an empty lot. He went up and touched the gate surrounding it.

"Jackie? What is it? I don't see anything..." Katherine asked.

Perry turned to his mom and said, "Don't you see it? The house?" Both of his parent's looked very confused. Jack explained to them what it was.

"It's a half-ruined house...Uncle Harry's house. And there is a sign that says: _On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family__.__"_

_The adults were quiet as _they stared_ at the _empty lot_. _After a few moments_ of silence, they got into _the car. Nobodynoticed the significance of Perry being able to see the house. And nobody noticed the tears that were rolling down Dudley's face.

**Thanks to all of those who following my first ever story! I would love if you guys would review it and tell me what you think of it! Right now I am planning to only have 10 chapters total, but don't you worry because Jack and the Dursleys will make appearances in other stories I write. I'm also thinking of making a one shot of Jack's first days at Hogwarts, what do you guys think? Love you fanfictioners! **


	7. Perry

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in June when Ginny and Lily came to visit the Dursley's. Dudley had to go into work, so only Katherine and Perry were at home. Katherine was cleaning up breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. Perry ran down the stairs to answer it.

"Hi Perry, how are you ?" Ginny asked.

"Great Aunt Ginny! Lily I want to show you my new bike!" And the two of them ran outside. Katherine came and invited Ginny into the sitting room.

"How's Jack doing? Have you gotten any letters recently?"

"He's a little stressed from the end of the year exams, but he seems fine! He almost seems a little reluctant to come home! He really likes it there; I was afraid he wouldn't fit in, but he seems to be just like everybody else."

"Oh don't worry, my boys don't ever want to leave either. And Lily can't wait to go too! But I don't blame them, Hogwarts was the best years of my life! Besides getting possessed and almost getting killed multiple times...and seventh year that was awful. Always getting punished by the Carrows and of course my brother dying..."

Katherine looked utterly terrified. Ginny glanced at her face and laughed, "Oh don't worry, that was when Voldemort was at large. My husband made sure nothing of that sort will ever happen again".

This made Katherine feel a lot better, and the two ladies continued to talk about Hogwarts and the children.

Outside Lily and Perry were testing out his new bike. They were in the driveway riding in circles and talking about Lily going to Hogwarts next year.

"I can't wait! James and Albus say the castle is huge! I've never been there before. I tried to convince my mom and dad to take me to the remembrance Ball, but only people fourth year and up can go!"

"So you know you are going to get in?" Perry asked.

"Yep!" said Lily, "I've been showing signs of magic since the age of six. That was when James was annoying me so much, I lit his Quidditch cards on fire. Mum fixed them though."

As they were talking, some boys came riding up on their bikes. They were a couple years older than Lily.

"Oi! It's the nutter's brother!" shouted one.

"Hey kid! How's Jack? Is he still at the house for crazy people?" said the second boy.

Lily could tell the Perry was getting really angry. She said, "Jack is not at an asylum, he is at an elite school for talented children. Somewhere you will never get in."

"Who's the red head?" asked the second boy.

"The 'red head' is Jack's cousin. And we are done talking to you, come on Per," Lily said.

Lily grabbed Perry's arm and pulled him toward the house. Living with two older brother's she had learned to control her anger and walk away. The first boy shouted after them though, "Tell Jack to get well soon! Though I doubt that will happen". Perry lost, he turned around and started to shout at the boys.

"YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU BLOODY IDIOT". The boys were laughing until their feet slowly began to sink in the cement. Their confusion was quickly replaced with panic which made them sink farther down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US?!" screamed the first boy.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!" shrieked the second.

Perry stood, paralyzed, staring at the boys. Lily ran inside and grabbed her mother. Ginny wasted no time and pulled out her wand to stop the boys from sinking anymore. She then pulled the two boys out , and quickly modified their memories so that they didn't remember anything before they rode their bikes down this street. She grabbed both children and brought them inside so no more harm could be done. All of this happened within a few minutes. Ginny was an expert at cleaning up messes like this, she did grow up with six brothers.

"Lily, I told you to control your anger around muggles. You are usually so good at that, what went wrong?"

"It wasn't me!" Lily said. They all turned to look at Perry, who was still stunned since the incident.

"Perry," Ginny said softly, "were those boys making you upset?"

"Yes," he whispered, "did I do that?"

Ginny nodded and turned to Katherine. "Well there's that. Perry is a wizard." Katherine was in utter shock. Ginny took her into the sitting room so she could process what just happened.

"This is actually pretty common," said Ginny, "I know lots of muggle born siblings who both turn out to be wizards".

"I just thought since Petunia wasn't a wizard when Lily was..."

"I know. But this is good! You know how Petunia not being a wizard ruined her relationship with her sister. You'll just to have to watch him carefully for the next year until it's time for him to go to Hogwarts. But accidents happen, so call me immediately if something goes wrong." She then turned to Perry. "Don't worry, your Uncle Harry once trapped your father in a snake exhibit at the zoo".

Lily and Ginny said their goodbyes. They would see them later in July, when all the Weasleys would spend two weeks at The Burrow. Molly Weasley insisted that the Dursleys come over too. After they were gone, Katherine turned to her son.

"Don't worry I'll talk to your father about what happened".

Perry went to bed that night excited, because he knew that in one year and a couple months, he was going to get to board that train just like his brother.


	8. Summer Visit

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"Dudley we already told them we would come up for a couple days, it's a done deal".

It was July and the Dursley's were invited to come stay at The Burrow for a few days. Jack and Perry had already been there for four days, and were looking forward to their parents joining them. Dudley was not at all excited to stay with a house full of wizards. Katherine insisted, however, that they go for the sake of the boys. She said that it would do good for both Jack and Perry to be around others like them. When Dudley pointed out that just the boys could go, she shot him down saying that they should try to learn more about wizarding lifestyles.

Dudley was not at all impressed when they pulled into The Burrow. It was the strangest house he had ever seen with it's odd stories. In the front yard chickens were roaming and Dudley thought he saw a glimpse of a small ugly creature peaking out between the bushes. The front door banged open and Jack and Perry came running out followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum! Dad! You're here!" shouted Jack.

"We have so much to show you! I flew on a broomstick and caught a gnome and Uncle George showed me how to make the perfect nosebleed nougat!" exclaimed Perry.

"Hello dears," said Mrs. Weasley, "won't you come in? "

The Dursleys followed Molly into the house. Both Dudley and Katherine's eyes grew wide as they saw kitchen. The dishes were washing themselves. A knife was cutting up some carrots. And in the corner was a curious clock with nine hands.

"Your room is upstairs in the attic, I hope you don't mind?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Not at all," voiced Katherine.

"Good. I'd give you Charlie's room and have him sleep on the couch, but you never know what sort of things Charlie might have in there. Boys why don't you show them to the attic, and then you all can join the family outside in the garden?"

Perry and Jack led their parents up several stories to the attic. On the way Jack explained that all the parents slept in their or their spouse's childhood bedroom, while the children slept in two tents set up in the backyard. Dudley didn't understand how all the children slept in just two tents, but decided not to push it.

"There used to be a ghoul in the attic," said Perry, "but Al said it died a long time ago..."

The attic was indeed ghoul free, and the smell was entirely gone. Mrs. Weasley transformed it into a lovely guest room. The Dursleys headed back downstairs, to the kitchen where Katherine watched in fascination at the broom sweeping the floor by itself. Dudley wandered over to the clock in the corner. He saw that each hand had a picture of a Weasley.

"See Dad," explained Jack, "each hand points to where Nana and Grandpa Weasley and their children are. The hands move places when they move places. Uncle Fred's hand is always at home though..." Dudley nodded remembering that Fred had been the twin that died in the Great Battle of Hogwarts.

The Dursley's then headed outside into the garden where the rest of the family was. Some of the adults were talking at a table, while others were playing enchanted croquet with the kids. Harry and Ginny got up from their seats to greet Dudley and Katherine.

"Hey Per! Think you are ready to play a game of Quidditch yet?!" James shouted.

Perry looked a little green, "I-I-I don't know...I only learned how to fly four days ago..."

"Aww, you'll be fine Per," said Ron, "you're already a better flyer than my wife!" Everybody laughed except Hermione who shot dagger eyes at her husband. It was decided that for this game only the kids should play and the adults would watch from the makeshift bleachers that were made years ago. Dudley was amazed as both his sons mounted their brooms and took off. Perry was a little shaky, but managed to hold on and play a little. Jack was actually pretty good for only being a first year.

Harry smiled when he saw his cousin looking at his children in awe. For the first time, it seemed that Dudley realized how amazing magic was. When he had first found out that there were wizards in this world, Vernon and Petunia had drilled into his head that magic was dangerous and always bad. But seeing his boys fly up on those broomsticks; laughing and having fun made him forget what he was always told.

After the Quidditch match, everybody filed back into the garden. Katherine joined Molly in the kitchen, leaving Dudley outside. No one was talking to him until Harry nudged Ron in the ribs urging him to make conversation.

"So Dudley, where do you work again?"

"I'm a manager at a bank in London," Dudley said proudly.

"A bank!" said Arthur Weasley, "How fascinating! With real muggle currency and everything?"

"Uhmm, yes?" Dudley was very confused.

"Wonderful! Bill works at a bank too, don't ya Bill!"

Bill turned to Dudley for the first time and spoke, "I do, but it's probably a bit different than yours. Always have to be on my toes when working with Goblins. Bet you don't have to worry about your employees cheating and stealing stuff from you".

"Actually, last year we did have an employee try to embezzle money," seeing their confused faces he added, "meaning he tried to take a large sum of money from us".

Arthur and Bill were intrigued. Dudley continued to tell them stories from his job, right up until dinner. The gigantic family sat down to the delicious meal at two long tables set up in the garden. The Dursleys this time were included in the conversations, unlike their last awkward meal with the Weasley-Potter clan. When the dishes were all cleaned up, everyone sat in chairs on the grass to watch some fireworks. George stood up in front to give a little speech.

"Presenting, the newest product of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred's Fantastic Fireworks! Freddy and I-I mean I have been working on this for months!" George changed his words when he saw his wife Angelina giving him a scowl. The children were not allowed to help him with the dangerous products. " Fred designed it with a few suggestions from Roxy. Enjoy!"

George shot his wand at the firework box, and it's fuse started to spark. Everything was quiet until a burst of red light shot up and formed a phoenix that swooped around the sky before erupting into flames. Out of the flames came what appeared to be a heard of blue unicorns, which changed into purple sparks. The display was absolutely stunning, and everyone had a favorite part. Katherine adored the dolphins/ Dudley enjoyed when miniature fireworks burst in front of them. Perry loved the finale where dragons swept the sky. But Jack's favorite part was different. His favorite part was when he saw that his parent's finally understood the beauty in magic.

**Sorry that I didn't update for awhile, I had a lot going on! But I'm back and now there is only two chapters left! But it's all good, I already have an idea of what I am going to do for Jack's one shot of arriving at Hogwarts. Anyways, I want to know if there is anything that you want to be put in the last chapters? Such as something you want resolved. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	9. Fights and Forgiveness

"ROAD TRIP!"

It was seven a.m. and Charlie Weasley was shouting at the top of his lungs outside. The sleepy-eyed children slowly walked out of the tents. Most of them were half asleep; James was actually dozing off on Teddy's shoulder.

"Charlie, I told you to wake them softly," scolded Mrs. Weasley from the door.

"Oh come on Mum, this was much more effective!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Children come over to the table for breakfast, and then get ready quickly. We are going on a trip to Muggle London ". This was exciting news, for trips to muggle London were rare. Jack and Perry didn't understand their excitement, they went to London all the time.

"We figure," said Arthur, "That since we are showing you two about the wizard world, you could show us the muggle world!"

"Granddad, how are we going to get thirty people around London?" Jack asked.

"Glad you asked Jackie my boy! We will be taking five groups of six, depending on what places we want to go! And we can meet up and swap throughout the day if we want". After much breakfast discussion of who will go where, the groups were formed. Jack was going to an art museum, Katherine was going to some boutiques, and Dudley was going to show some of the relatives his work. Coming with him was Harry, Arthur, Bill, Louis, and Perry. The five of them squeezed into the Durlsey's car and set off to London.

"Oh how beautiful! And you say Muggles built this?" Arthur asked. Dudley nodded and Arthur's eyes grew wide. Dudley led them to his office. Arthur was fascinated by all the objects in the room such as the stapler and the printer. Perry and Louis were taking turns spinning in the wheelie chair when a man walked in. The man missed getting hit by Louis in the chair by mere centimeters.

"Oh! Mr. Dursley I didn't realize you were here, just dropping off some paperwork. I thought you were on vacation?"

"Yes Greg I am, just showing some of my family members around the ol' office! You know my son Perry; and this is my cousin Harry Potter, Harry's father-in-law Arthur Weasley, Arthur's son Bill and Bill's son Louis".

Greg shook hands with everyone and chatted for a few moments before going back to work. Dudley didn't realize it, but that was the first time he called the Weasleys family. Perry noticed it though, and smiled to himself. He was happy that the rest of the Weasleys were now considered family. The gang headed back down to the main entrance of the bank. But when Dudley walked into the entrance hall, he was greeted with a horrible sight. Vernon Dursley was walking in the doors. Vernon stopped when he saw Dudley in front of him.

"Oh. Hello Dudley. I didn't think that-". His mouth fell agape when he saw the company that was with him. His face turned an ugly plum color. Dudley was softly praying he would not blow up; he wouldn't here in front of all these people, would he? But Vernon did just that.

"YOU DARE BRING THOSE PEOPLE INTO THIS ESTABLISHMENT?! HAVING DINNER WITH THEM WAS BAD, BUT BEING SEEN IN PUBLIC WITH _THEM. _WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK WHEN YOU ARE RUNNING AROUND WITH ONE OF THOSE _RED HAIRED FREAKS?!" _

The whole room fell quiet. Everyone was staring at them. Harry was about to step in, when Dudley calmly said, "No. I have to do this". He then turned to an older employee. "Phyllis, would you take the boys to the break room and buy them some candy? I'll pay you back later". Phyllis ushered the boys out of the room. Dudley then turned to his father.

"Yes. I do dare bring them here. In fact we're on a little family outing with all of the Weasleys. We're staying at Arthur and Molly's house for a couple of days."

Vernon said through gritted teeth, "You mean you are _staying at their house?" _

"Yep. We figured it would be best for the boys to stay with their cousins. You see Perry will be going to the same boarding school as Jack and them in a year. Might as well get him used to being around such people".

Vernon looked as if his head was going to pop off. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF MY GRANDCHILDREN GOING TO _THAT SCHOOL. _I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON PARADING IN TOWN WITH _THEM. _I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS IN MY FAMILY!"

"Then I suppose that you are not family. I don't you telling me what to do, and the boys certainly don't need you as a grandfather. They have a perfectly good new family that love them for who they are. Now I am going to have to call security and have them escort you off the premises. You are causing a disruption".

And that's exactly what he did. After he made sure Vernon was gone, and people went back to their business, Dudley promptly said, "I think I need a moment" and went outside. Harry followed him and together they sent on a bench in front of the building.

"That was brave Dudley," Harry said. When he spoke these words everything came spilling out.

"Harry I am so sorry, for everything. I was awful to you when we were kids. Not a day goes by when I don't regret how I acted. I'm sorry for all the times I beat up on you and all the names I called you. I'm sorry I was a spoiled brat and that I blamed you for everything. I didn't realize how much you had gone through. Hearing about all the things you did, how many lives you saved. You saved my own life twice really. And now you have just accepted the boys into your family, and I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with this on my own. I don't deserve any of this. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I've put you through."

Harry was silent for a moment before saying, "I forgive you Dudley. And you should forgive yourself".

Dudley took a deep breath. He finally lifted his head and said sincerely, "Thanks Harry. For everything."

Later that night Dudley and Katherine were sitting in their attic room. Earlier, when George popped into his store to see how things were going, Hermione asked him to pick up a few things. Dudley was now reading the new updated version of _Hogwarts, A History _that Hermione gave him and Katherine was reading the newest issue of _Witch Weekly. _

"Hmm it looks like the Weird Sisters are having a reunion tour," Katherine quoted.

Dudley looked up. "What is a 'weird sister'? Also did you know that Fleur was from a different school than Hogwarts?! It says so here in this chapter. I guess I didn't realize that there were more than one wizard school".

"I actually did know that; Fleur never stopped talking about her French upbringing while we were shopping. I thought Audrey, Percy's wife, was going to explode, " Katherine replied. After a few more minutes of reading Katherine said, " You know, I kind of like The Burrow. It's small but very homey. Don't you think?"

"Yes," responded Dudley, "it definitely feels like home".

_**Thanks for HallowRain8587 for giving me the idea of getting Dudley Hogwarts: A History! He really needed it. Also thanks to Kendra Dhyanna who always reviews on my chapters and makes me smile :). You guys are all amazing and I'll be posting the final chapter within the next couple of days!**_


	10. Kings Cross Station Again

-One year and a couple months later-

"Hurry Dad, we're going to be late!"

Dudley had never seen his son, Perry, more excited than he was now. It was September first, and the Durlsey's were once again at King's Cross Station. This time, however, Perry was leaving too. He was pushing a cart of his new school supplies with his very own owl was sitting on top.

It didn't matter how many times Dudley ran through the solid looking barrier, he always flinched. Of course, over the last year, he had grown more accustomed to magic. They had subscribed to the Daily Prophet so they could know what was going on in the wizarding world. Katherine began to like Melody Moonstone, an upcoming witch singer. They were used to getting post by owl, and always had a jar of treats by the window. And Jack's photos and posters that moved on his wall no longer scared Katherine when she was vacuuming his floor.

"Look, there's Louis!" Perry ran to meet his cousin. It was Louis's first year at Hogwarts too. Soon the Potters came, along with Ron and Hermione's family.

"So Per, are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to see Hogwarts! I mean I've seen pictures but Jack says it looks better in person".

Harry chuckled at Perry's enthusiasm. "It definitely looks better in person".

Louis and Perry started discussing what they thought would be the best part. Perry didn't really have a preference of what house he was in. He already had relatives in each of them! While the children were talking, Harry and Dudley were having their own conversation.

"So how was the visit from your Mom?" Harry asked.

"It went fine. Better than I expected actually".

"Did she talk to the boys?"

"She did, she even asked them if they were ready to go back to school".

Harry's voice lowered so the children couldn't hear him. "Did she mention-?"

"I asked her how dad was, and she said he was fine. She didn't mention anything else of him. I'm glad, I didn't want to know what he thought of her coming to visit. She did ask how you guys were though..."

Harry's face grew skeptical. "Really?"

"Yep," said Dudley, "I think she's getting more used to idea that the Potters are a big part in my kids' lives".

And it was true. The Potters were a big part in the Dursley children's lives. In fact the entire Weasley clan was. Jack and Perry were now part of the cousin Christmas exchange. When Jack was starting to fail potions, Rose and Roxy had helped him bring his grade back up. And when he had a mishap in Defense Against the Dark Arts, leaving him with a broken leg, everybody came and visited him in the hospital wing.

The first whistle blew, warning them that their time was almost up. The children started hugging their parents goodbye. Perry first hugged Aunt Ginny and then Harry.

"Thanks Uncle Harry for the owl! I'll see you at Christmas!"

"See you Per, don't let James and Fred rope you into any pranks, alright?"

"We wouldn't do that!" said James, "But we might pull pranks on him. Depending if he ends up on an opposing house team than me..."

Perry laughed, not knowing he would cause James much turmoil when he became the Hufflepuff keeper next year, leading Perry to be pranked many times. Next Perry hugged his mother goodbye.

"We'll write to you as much as we can sweetie, and please be safe!"

Perry saw that his mother had tears in her eyes. He promised her that he would be very careful. Lastly, he looked at his father. Dudley couldn't believe that two years ago he was standing here watching Jack go, and now it was Perry's turn. So much had happened within the last few years.

"Goodbye Perry," Dudley said, "enjoy your year. And then come home and tell me all about it."

The second whistle blew and all the children boarded the train. Dudley watched it roll away until it was just a speck in the distance. Then he turned back towards his cousin.

Once upon a time he hated him. And now he walked out of the station with him, as friends.


End file.
